


Battle in the Crevice

by cryysis



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, No Spoilers, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryysis/pseuds/cryysis
Summary: We are the light that will shine through the darkness.





	Battle in the Crevice

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 1000 Heartless Battle in KH2, and the line "my heart's a battleground" from Sanctuary, by Utada Hikaru. The first line of this poem is a direct quote of that line. I wrote this in KH2 era, just never posted it anywhere until now.
> 
> I always pictured the ultimate final battle taking place at Hollow Bastion. Whether or not that's true will remain to be seen. Still, that's where I pictured this piece taking place.

 

My heart's a battleground  
wrought with the footsteps  
of those who would wish me harm.  
There’s blood soaking into the ground,  
Turning dirt into thick, filmy mud.  
Once glistening blades have dulled with rust,  
Forever lost from their masters hands.  
Creatures move through the shadows,  
and light that once shone through any darkness  
grows weak as the war around me rages.  
There are no bodies among the rubble,  
though the howling winds are heavy with upturned dust  
and charged with electricity.  
Walls are scorched and dripping,  
chunks missing along the gashes  
in the marble and stone.  
We are separated, but hope never dies.  
Our hearts and minds beat as one.  
This battle has gone on for far too long.  
It will end with us.  
We are the light that will shine through the darkness.


End file.
